WB Kids/Bumpers
Bumpers ''Toonface A new version of the Cartoon Network bumpers where the characters interact with each other on a parody of Facebook. How Well Do You Know Daffy? Plot Daffy Duck is frustrated by the results of a survey about him (remake of the original bumper). Characters *Daffy Duck (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Bugs Bunny (cameo in the ending, also voiced by Jeff Bergman) Transcript *'Daffy:' (reading Speedy Gonzales' post) I just had a cheese sandwich and it was delish. (reading Bobo Pussycat's post) Why am I so sleepy today? The camera focuses on him. *'Daffy:' Brother. (recieves a new message saying ''How Well Do You Know Daffy?) Wait a minute, how well do you know Daffy? Has anybody really know anybody that well? Now let's see here, (reads the first question) do you think Daffy has stolen everything? The survey shows that 99% answered "yes". *'Daffy:' (angrily) Yes?! I have never taken anything. I didn't absolutely have to have. (to the camera) More than who had it. (reading the second question) Do you think Daffy would save someone's life? The survey shows that 100% answered "no". *'Daffy:' (angrily) No?! (grabs the computer) Well, that should've been a multiple choice question. (reads the third question) Do you think Daffy is attractive? The survey shows that 400% answered "as compared to what?". *'Daffy:' (angrily) As compared to what?! I don't know who is responsable for this stupid questions, but I'm sending a strongly worded letter to somebody charged. The camera reveals the survey's author as Bugs Bunny. *'Bugs:' Ain't I a stinker? Search for Pic-a-Nic Plot Yogi and Scooby talk about their favorite topic: food. Characters *Yogi Bear (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Scooby-Doo (voiced by Frank Welker) Transcript Baylee and Dot Baylee and Dot both become BFFs. Plot Characters *Baylee Mardis (voiced by Colleen Villard) *Dot Warner (voiced by Tress MacNeille) Transcript You Made Me Cry Plot Dick Dastardly has accidentally made Panda Bear crying, despite he never talked to him due to not knowing him, discovering later that a certain person entered on his account. Characters *Dick Dastardly (voiced by Jim Cummings) *Panda Bear (voiced by Bobby Moynihan) *Muttley (cameo in the ending, vocal effects by Frank Welker) Transcript *'Dick:' Let's see, I've got a message from somebody named Panda. (reads it) What? I think this deserves an explanation. The camera focuses on Panda Bear, who is seen crying. *'Panda:' What do you want? The camera focuses again on Dastardly. *'Dick:' Isn't that obvious? You send me a message. The camera focuses again on Panda. *'Panda:' Of course, you made me cry. The camera goes back to Dastardly. *'Dick:' (surprised) What? I never talked to you. And I don't know you! The camera focuses again on Panda. *'Panda:' But yesterday you send me this. Look at your inbox. Dastardly reads the supposed message. *'Dick:' But I never wrote that. And if I wrote, I wouldn't send to you. Besides, I said you I don't know you! The camera goes back to Panda. *'Panda:' (angrily) You better apologize me. The camera focuses again on Dastardly. *'Dick:' But I didn't... (thinks for a bit and becomes mad) Drat, someone hacked my account. And I'm sure who did it! MUTTLEY!!! The camera focuses on some mysterious hands using Dastardly's account, revealing to be Muttley's and then laughs of it. Fearless Leader and Bobo Plot Bobo annoys Fearless Leader with his knock-knock jokes and idiotic words, ruining his new plans to kill Rocky and Bullwinkle (remake of the Mojo Jojo vs. Ed commercials). Characters *Fearless Leader (voiced by Corey Burton) *Bobo Pussycat (voiced by Bill Farmer) Transcript No Ball in the Basket Plot Amethyst starts a comment war with Lola Bunny to see who is the best basketball player. Characters *Lola Bunny (voiced by Kath Soucie) *Amethyst (voiced by Michaela Dietz) Transcript *'Lola:' Look at that, Amethyst is online. It had been a long time. (writing) Hi Amethyst. *'Amethyst:' Hi Lola, it had been a long time. How are things going in Acme Acres? *'Lola:' Well, I'm practicing basketball in order... *'Amethyst:' Wait a minute, basketball? You have no chances. Specially when I'm the Master. *'Lola:' (confused) Master? Remember that I was part of Michael Jordan's TuneSquad against the Monstars. I was essential there. *'Amethyst:' (sarcastically) Obviously you were. The guys needed a girl on the team. Or it was you, Petunia or Penelope. Unlike you, I really saved the universe. *'Lola:' (angrily) At least I'm useful. You're just the comic relief of your team. (changes her mood) Hey, do you know who would be a perfect pair to you? *'Amethyst:' I don't know. Who? *'Lola:' Wait a minute. (sends a picture of Foghorn Leghorn) Him. (laughs) *'Amethyst:' (unamused) Of course you realize this means war! *'Lola:' Checkmate. Trivia *Lola Bunny appears here with her blue dress from The Looney Tunes Show rather than her classic yellow top and purple shorts. This is because of The New Looney Tunes Show, where it became her official clothing. A Kaitlyn Problem Plot Kaitlyn Wood discovers a mysterious person that gave her a friend. She talks to it and it turns out to be Skunk. Characters *Kaitlyn Wood (voiced by Grey DeLisle) *Skunk (voiced by Jules de Jongh) Transcript *'Kaitlyn': A good day for a social site where my friends are at. A friend request was sent to her. (w.i.p) Squirrel Talk Plot Rocky decides to chat with his old pal Screwy after both not talking with each other for years. Characters *Rocky the Flying Squirrel (voiced by Tress MacNeille) *Screwy Squirrel (voiced by Charlie Adler) Transcript Not in ChloeWorld, Chloe! Plot Gurkha tries to convince Chloe that he lives in FingerTown, not in Chloe's World. Characters *Gurkha (voiced by Keith Ferguson) *Chloe Corbin (voiced by Eleanor Webster) Transcript A Hero's Lesson Plot Babs Bunny is seeking advices from her favorite Powerpuff Girl, Bubbles, to how to be a hero and cute at the same time. Characters *Babs Bunny (voiced by Tress MacNeille) *Bubbles (voiced by Tara Strong) Transcript *'Babs:' Hey, Bubbles is online. Maybe she could give me some tips. (w.i.p) Past, Present and Future Plot Even with the changes, Fred, George Doggie and George Jetson discover that their times aren't so different at all. Characters *Fred Flintstone (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *George Doggie (voiced by Billy West) *George Jetson (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) Transcript Bullwinkle and Bryte Plot Bullwinkle starts dating T.E. Bryte by video, but since she discovers Bullwinkle is a moose, Eli agrees to help her, but he and Bullwinkle end up ruining it. Characters *Bullwinkle J. Moose (voiced by Tom Kenny) *Teary Eyed Bryte (voiced by Grey DeLisle) *Eli (voiced by Billy West) Transcript Nom Nom and Kevin & Wendy Plot The two Doggie twins begin annoying Nom Nom with their ideas. Characters *Nom Nom (voiced by Patton Oswalt) *Kevin Doggie (voiced by Rob Paulsen) *Wendy Doggie (voiced by Cree Summer) Transcript Richard and Chester Plot Richard tries to befriend Chester, but he doesn't want to have another rabbit friend, because of Bunnicula driving him mad. Characters *Richard Watterson (voiced by Dan Russell) *Chester (voiced by Sean Astin) Transcript Boy Genius to Super Genius Plot Dexter finally knows someone who shares his taste to science. Characters *Dexter (voiced by Candi Milo) *Wile E. Coyote (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) Transcript Match Made in Hell Plot Him finds the perfect partner to his schemes to defeat the Powerpuff Girls. Characters *Him (voiced by Tom Kane) *The Red Guy (voiced by Charlie Adler) Transcript A Very Roachy Situation Plot Sylvester finds ridiculous the fact that Oggy can't defeat cockroaches, until Oggy defeats them and sends them to Sylvester. Characters *Sylvester Pussycat (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Oggy (non-speaking) *Dee Dee, Marky and Joey (non-speaking) Transcript ''Suckers In a parody of MTV's ''Jackass, the WB Kids characters do the most stupid and idiotic stunts and pranks that are only possible on cartoons. Inflamable Feathers Plot Daffy decides to put himself on fire with gas, but all tentatives to extinguish it go absurdly wrong. Characters *Daffy Duck (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Bugs Bunny (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Porky Pig (voiced by Bob Bergen) *Sylvester Pussycat (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Tweety Bird (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) Transcript *'Daffy:' I'm Daffy Duck and this is Inflamable Feathers. *'Porky:' (off-screen) So, what is this s-s-s-stunt about? *'Daffy:' I decided to put myself on fire and see how long I will take it. *'Bugs:' (off-screen) Okay, here it goes. Bugs comes in and dumps a bottle of gas on him and a flashing "Don't try this at home" warning appears. Then, he lights it and he starts flaming. *'Daffy:' Okay, I'm not feeling anything for now. Then, the flames go stronger. *'Daffy:' (smells) Mmm, what it smells so good? (he starts to feel it and panics) Augh! It's me! Do something! Slvester and Tweety come in and they dump a bucket on him, thinking that it was water. The flames stop but quickly restart stronger! *'Daffy:' (angrily, panicking) Augh! You idiot! *'Sylvester:' But I dumped water on you. (sees that the bucket has "Petrol" written on it) Whoops! Bugs comes in with a fire extinguisher *'Bugs:' Let's see if this time works! He tries to use it, but it's empty. *'Daffy:' What?! *'Tweety:' It seems that it's empty. *'Daffy:' (sarcastically) Thanks for the information. The flames still burning him until Porky comes in. *'Porky:' (runinng) I've come with a b-b-b-bottle of calcium and boron. *'Daffy:' What the...?! How will this stop it?! *'Porky:' Just w-w-w-watch. He dumps the bottles on him and the flames stop, crystalizing it with Daffy inside of it. *'Bugs:' Ehh, are you okay, duck? *'Daffy:' (angrily) You're despicable! Tweety flies by. *'Tweety:' I think we should cut this fwom the bwoadcast vewsion. He covers the camera and the WB Kids logo appears. Highway Unicycle Plot Collin goes on a ride in a unicycle but he decides to do it in the highway. Characters Transcript Super Hot Pepper Gag Plot Scooby and Shaggy decide to eat the hottest pepper very fast. Characters Transcript ''The Less You Nag In a parody of NBC's ''The More We Know PSAs, the WB Kids characters make their own announcements for humorous purposes. Inconsistencies Plot The Looney Tunes family warn the viewers about the criticism made by die-hard fans about history incoherences and animation errors, implying them to get a life. Characters *Bugs Bunny (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Daffy Duck (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Porky Pig (voiced by Bob Bergen) *Foghorn Leghorn (voiced by Jeff Bennett) *Buster Bunny (voiced by Charlie Adler) *Babs Bunny (voiced by Tress MacNeille) *Plucky Duck (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Yakko Warner (voiced by Rob Paulsen) *Wakko Warner (voiced by Jess Harnell) *Dot Warner (also voiced by Tress MacNeille) Transcript Cat Violence Plot The most prominent WB Kids cat characters join to explain that even with their injuries in their cartoons, they are OK. Characters *Sylvester Pussycat (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Tom Cat (voiced by Billy West) *Mr. Jinks (voiced by Jess Harnell) *Sam Pussycat (voiced by Corey Burton) *Bobo Pussycat (voiced by Bill Farmer) *Oggy (non-speaking) *Jack (non-speaking) Transcript *'Sylvester:' Hello, I'm Sylvester from Looney Tunes. *'Tom:' And I'm Tom Cat from Tom and Jerry. During the years, Warner Bros. has recieved a lot of complaints related to violence towards cats in our cartoons. *'Mr. Jinks:' Reading that complaints every day made us to join to make this public service announcement. *'Oggy:' (tries to speak, but no sound comes from him) *'Sylvester:' (off-screen) Sufferin' succotash, someone tell him to communicate through sign language and put captions on his part. *'Sam:' Please, we don't need you to send a letter everyday. It's a cartoon, it happens all time. *'Bobo:' For more informations about your complaints, go to www.wbkidstv.com. *'Jack' (making sign languages, caption) If you still not happy about it, please, get a life, man. The characters are reunited. *'Sylvester:' If you're happy with it now, please, we don't need you to care about us. *'Tom:' (grumpy) Okay, Sylvester, for the next time, I'm the one to speak. You spit too much. *'Bobo:' Please guys, we'll not start this again. The The Less You Nag logo appears, quickly morphing into the WB Kids logo. ''The Noise In a parody of NBC's ''The Voice, several WB Kids characters fight for the oportunity of being the next cartoon singer. Unfortunely, the ones who fail to sing well get hit by an anvil. ''Cartoon Celebrity Boxing In a parody of 2002 Fox's television show ''Celebrity Boxing, the WB Kids characters fight against each other using humoristic cartoon violence in order to win a golden anvil. Daffy Duck vs. Fred Flintstone Plot Daffy Duck is forced to fight Fred Flintstone against his will. Characters *Daffy Duck (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Fred Flintstone (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Bugs Bunny (as the ring announcer, also voiced by Jeff Bergman) Transcript Skunk vs. Maurice Plot Characters *Skunk (voiced by Jules de Jongh) *Maurice (voiced by Kirk Thornton) Transcript George Doggie vs. The Red Guy Plot Characters *George Doggie (voiced by Billy West) *The Red Guy (voiced by Charlie Adler) Transcript Other bumpers Wrong Restroom, Elmer! Plot A tired Elmer Fudd unknowingly enters the girls' bathroom and ends up being beaten up by the girls. Characters *Elmer Fudd (voiced by Billy West) *Kaitlyn Wood (voiced by Grey DeLisle) *Fox (voiced by Patricia Rodriguez) *Kitty Kat (voiced by Tress MacNeille) *Batricia (voiced by Erin Fitzgerald) *Mina (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) Transcript *'Elmer:' Phew, twying to hunt that wascawwy wabbit aww day wong makes me tiwed. It's better to go to the bathwoom. Elmer enters accidentally in the girls' bathroom. (w.i.p) Wakko's New Date Plot Wakko falls in love for Lapis Lazuli. Characters *Wakko Warner (voiced by Jess Harnell) *Lapis Lazuli (voiced by Jennifer Paz) Transcript Wakko Warner is brushing his teeth and hears a doorbell ring. *'Wakko': Oh goodie! Oh goodie! I can't wait for my new girlfriend! Wakko is running to his door and opens it. And then, Lapis Lazuli appears from outside. *'Lapis': Hello, nice to meet you! *'Wakko': Hi there! Welcome to my humble home, come on in. *'Lapis': Ooh, thank you! (w.i.p) Felix Eats Riley's Lunch Plot Felix the Cat is hungry, and eats lunch, not knowing it's actually Riley's. Characters *Felix the Cat (voiced by Josh Keaton) *Riley Logston (voiced by Ashley Johnson) Transcript *'Felix:' What a afternoon adventure! (tummy rumbles) Oh, lunch time. Then, Felix sees a submarine sandwich, thinking it is his. *'Felix:' Bingo! He eats the submarine sandwich, not knowing it is Riley's. Villains Anonymous Plot The seven most villainous antagonists from WB Kids are reunited to discuss about their experiences. Characters *Yosemite Sam (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Pinky (voiced by Rob Paulsen) *The Brain (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Dick Dastardly (voiced by Jim Cummings) *Muttley (vocal effects by Frank Welker) *Teary Eyed Bryte (voiced by Grey DeLisle) *Mojo Jojo (voiced by Roger L. Jackson) *Fearless Leader (voiced by Corey Burton) *Dr. "Eggman" Robotnik (voiced by Frank Welker) Transcript Hot Dog Eating Contest Plot Taz, Dizzy, Wakko, Fred, Yogi, Scooby, Shaggy, George, Bobo, Eli and Sonic are participating in a chili hot dog eating contest, where Eli ends up vomiting, being disqualified and ruining the competition, leading to the Three-Eyed Idiot Ruins Hot Dog Eating Contest headline. Characters *The Tasmanian Devil (voiced by Jim Cummings) *Dizzy Devil (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Wakko Warner (voiced by Jess Harnell) *Fred Flintstone (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Yogi Bear (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Scooby-Doo (voiced by Frank Welker) *Shaggy Rogers (voiced by Matthew Lillard) *George Doggie (voiced by Billy West) *Bobo Pussycat (voiced by Bill Farmer) *Eli (also voiced by Billy West) *Sonic the Hedgehog (voiced by Rob Paulsen) *Top Cat (as the announcer, voiced by Tom Kenny) Transcript *'Top Cat:' Hi everybody! Welcome to WB Kids Hot Dog Eating Contest. Rembember, the guy who doesn't eat all the chili hot dogs loses. 3, 2, 1, Go! *'Sonic:' Deal everybody? *'Everybody:' Deal. Then, everyone ate the hot dogs, then suddenly, Eli feels sick and vomits all over the contest. *'Top Cat:' Oh, looks like Eli might've eat something before the contest. *'Eli:' I'm disqualified... Don't worry, I still like hot dogs, but I'm never going to compete at another eating contest ever again. *'Top Cat:' (disgusted) Oookay then... Looks like he doesn't want to compete again. (angry) Plus, the contest is ruined. Then, the next day, the newspaper with the Three-Eyed Idiot Ruins Hotdog Eating Contest headline, and we see Eli reading it. *'Eli:' (puts down the paper) I'll not compete on another eating contest ever again. Well, unless if it's ice cream. (tummy rumbles) Glad I snatched that hot dog before I vomited. Then, we see the WB Kids logo on the newspaper. Trivia *The headline would be reused as an Easter egg on The Wallaby, but with Eli being chased by police officer dogs. No Shirt, No Shoes, No Service Plot Weasel, Fred, Huck and Quick Draw get in trouble with a convenience store owner due to the state law (remake of the original Cartoon Network bumper, live-action/animated hybrid). Characters *I.M. Weasel (voiced by Michael Dorn) *Fred Flintstone (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Huckleberry Hound (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Quick Draw McGraw (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Convenience Store Owner (played by Sab Shimono) Transcript One night, I.M. Weasel, Fred Flintstone, Huckleberry Hound and Quick Draw McGraw go to a convenience store. The latter two are going to check something in the aisles while Weasel and Fred go up to the owner. *'Weasel:' Hello. Can you turn on Top 5, please? *'Fred:' And, uh, where's your bathroom? *'Owner:' (groaning) Can't you read? (points at the notice) No Shirt, No Shoes, No Service! State Law. *'Fred:' Alright, I'll get some flip-flops. *'Owner:' I can't sell you flip-flops! (points again) No service! *'Fred:' So... you're saying I can't buy shoes, because I'm not wearing shoes?! The owner doesn't answer. *'Owner:' (seeing Huck) And you! Dog! No pets! Huck stops reading his magazine. *'Weasel:' (angrily) That does it. Then he goes away with Fred and joins Huck and Quick Draw. The owner is trying to see what the four toons are up to. *'Huck:' Did he just call me a pet? Everyone's talking about their plan so they could pass the state law. Everyone was also giggling and agreeing what their plan will be. Quick Draw comes in, using his hat and belt, Weasel's jacket, Fred's vest and Huck's hat and tie. *'Quick Draw:' Can I have some service, please, sir? *'Owner:' (seeing Quick Draw's feet) That's horse hooves! Horse hooves, that's not shoes! *'Quick Draw:' These are horse shoes. *'Owner:' Horse hooves! *'Quick Draw:' Horse shoes! *'Owner:' Hooves! *'Quick Draw:' (yelling) Shoes! *'Owner:' (seeing Quick Draw's behind) And you have to have pants. Weasel, Fred and Huck come towards the owner completely unclothed, hiding their private parts with other objects. *'Fred:' That sign doesn't say pants! *'Weasel:' (angrily) This is outrageous! Everyone starts to argue as the three toons come up to the cashier with Quick Draw. *'Owner:' (yelling) Everybody out! Everybody knows pants, pants are implied! The five then keeps arguing. *'Fred:' Well, I gotta use the bathroom! The camera zooms out and the store door closes, showing the WB Kids logo. Kaitlyn's Speech Plot Characters Transcript Chloe in The Elefish Cave Plot Characters Transcript The New Member Plot The Justice League hires a new member for the team, but quickly regrets it. Characters *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (voiced by Travis Willingham) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (voiced by Troy Baker) *Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (voiced by Laura Bailey) *Cow/Supercow (voiced by Charlie Adler) Transcript Parking Lot Plot Fred Flintstone, Bobo Pussycat, Clumsy Smurf, Smurfette, WesDragon and Chicken take on the daunting task of find a parking spot after lunch (remake of the original Cartoon Network bumper). Characters *Fred Flintstone (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Bobo Pussycat (voiced by Bill Farmer) *Clumsy Smurf (voiced by Billy West) *Smurfette (voiced by Grey DeLisle) *WesDragon (voiced by Phil LaMarr) *Chicken (voiced by Charlie Adler) *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (cameo, voiced by Travis Willingham) *Scooby-Doo (non-speaking cameo) *Shaggy Rogers (cameo, voiced by Matthew Lillard) *Judy Jetson (non-speaking cameo) *Speedy Buggy (non-speaking cameo) *Dick Dastardly (non-speaking cameo) *Muttley (non-speaking cameo) *Fearless Leader (mentioned) *Wally Gator (mentioned) Transcript *'Fred:' Dag Nibit! I can never find a parking space after lunch! *'Bobo:' I didn't eat nothing. *'Clumsy:' Wow, too many cars. *'Chicken:' (rumbling) WB Kids keeps adding stars without adding parking spaces. *'Smurfette:' (distracted) Oh! What? (sees a space) Look! There's a space! The space has a sign on it. *'Fred:' (reading it) Reserved for Fearless Leader?! *'Chicken:' (sarcastically) La de freaking duh. *'WesDragon:' Bah. Wise Fearless Leader, corrupted by his own power. Can no leader go untainted? Superman calls their attention. *'Superman:' Hey, fellas. Looking for a parking space? You can take mine. *'Fred:' Now this guy's a true hero. *'Superman:' (thinking) Could have sworn I parked with Wally Gator in F lot or was it in... (remembers something) Now I remember, I flew into work today. Silly me! He flies away. *'Fred:' For a hero, he's almost an idiot. *'Bobo:' Yes. He's dumber than me. *'Smurfette:' Well, at least he tried to help us. Chicken sees another space. *'Chicken:' Oh, man! Look! There's one! There's one! Meanwhile, Shaggy and Scooby and Dastardly and Muttley also saw that space. *'Fred:' Alright boys, I need your foot power to help me gun it. The three vehicles are coming to the space, but Judy Jetson comes first, crashing into both the Mystery Machine and the Mean Machine. Then Shaggy and Dastardly exits from their cars to confront Judy. *'Shaggy:' (yelling at Judy) You don't have, like, sense at all. Judy cries and Fred, Bobo, Clumsy, Smurfette, WesDragon and Chicken laugh of it. A sign with the WB Kids logo is seen. Later at night, it shows that the six are still looking for a space. *'Fred:' That does it. Next time I'll take the bus to work. Sidekicks Plot In today's society, being a sidekick it's not bad at all. But someone (Chicken) refuses to being called that (remake of the original Cartoon Network bumper). Characters *Barney Rubble (voiced by Frank Welker) *Boo-Boo Bear (voiced by Tom Kenny) *Miles "Tails" Prower (voiced by Colleen Villard) *Bullwinkle J. Moose (also voiced by Tom Kenny) *Eli (voiced by Billy West) *Tommy the Opossum (voiced by Scott Menville) *Morocco Mole (voiced by Jim Cummings) *Ricky Mouse (also voiced by Tom Kenny) *Chicken (voiced by Charlie Adler) Transcript A café named Hadji's it's shown at night. At its interior, various sidekicks from various WB Kids shows are seen, including Mumbly (not to be confused with Muttley), Baba Looey, Shaggy Rogers and similar characters and Hadji himself. *'Narrator:' They've been called second bananas, they've been called straight men, but most agree only sidekicks really says it all. A waitress brings a cup of coffee to Barney. On his table, there's also Boo-Boo, Tails, Bullwinkle, Eli, Tommy, Morocco Mole and Ricky, as well as Chicken. *'Barney:' Basically, we're there to make stars look good. And that's a responsability and I think that everyone would agree with me that we don't take lightly. *'Boo-Boo:' No, it's true. We may not get the best lines, but we move the story along. *'Morocco Mole:' (cleaning his glasses) Sidekick isn't a dirty word in this business anymore. *'Tails:' Exactly. In today's standards, a sidekick is essential for the protagonist. In various occasions, I feel more like a younger brother than a sidekick. *'Eli:' (to the camera) Hey, who are you? *'Tommy:' This is the cameraman. *'Eli:' Okay. *'Bullwinkle:' Sidekick? That word could sound kinda strange sometimes. *'Tommy:' What you're doing here? You're not a sidekick. *'Bullwinkle:' No, but this is the only coffee shop I can go. *'Ricky:' Okay. And I think we owe that in large part to the actors who came before us. I mean, look (pointing at a photo of Porky Pig dressed as Friar Tuck), Porky Pig had a full-fledged career as a star going and he really only started doing his best work as a sidekick. And there's no shame on that. *'Bullwinkle:' You're sure Porky is a sidekick? *'Ricky:' Well, I think he's both a star and a sidekick counting his Chuck Jones-directed pairings with Daffy Duck. The others agree. *'Chicken:' (jaw drop) Well, well, I wasn't supposed to be here. I'm not a sidekick, I'm a co-star. My name is on the title, for crying out loud. The others look at him with a certain disdain. *'Chicken:' What? I think I would know if I was a sidekick. A picture with the WB Kids logo is shown. Never Hunt in Front of Delaney and Kaitlyn Plot Elmer is hunting Bugs as always, but when he shoots in front of Delaney Zeedar and Kaitlyn Wood, he recieves two punishments from them. Characters *Elmer Fudd (voiced by Billy West) *Bugs Bunny (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Delaney Zeedar (voiced by Cricket Leigh) *Kaitlyn Wood (voiced by Grey DeLisle) Transcript *'Elmer:' (pointing his gun to Bugs) Say youw pwayers, wabbit. I finalwwy catched you (laughs). He shoots his gun at Bugs, but he avoids it. *'Elmer:' Oh wats! A angry Delaney and Kaitlyn is behind Elmer. *'Bugs:' (to Delaney and Kaitlyn) Ehh, what's up, docs? *'Delaney:' What's up? I tell you what's up. Bugs, Elmer tried to blast you once again. *'Kaitlyn:' And in our front. So, we have two punishments to him. *'Elmer:' (nervous) Wadies, thewe is no weason to punish me. It's pawt of my natuwe. *'Kaitlyn:' (mockingly, Elmer's sound-like voice) "It's pawt of my natuwe!" Shut up! She snatches Elmer's gun and breaks it in half. *'Elmer:' My gun! Dwats.... This is gonna be SO bad. (w.i.p) Trivia *Elmer's punishments follows: *#His gun being broken. *#Must apologize to Bugs, then must ink about he did. In the process, a "Kick Me" sticky note being put on his back. The Tasks of Being a Housewife Plot Wilma, Linda and Jane are discussing the fact that being the main female character in a family-themed sitcom is more than being the main male character's wife. Characters *Wilma Flintstone (voiced by Tress MacNeille) *Linda Doggie (voiced by Grey DeLisle) *Jane Jetson (also voiced by Grey DeLisle) Transcript Deal with the Devil Plot Bryte signs a pact with the Red Guy to get rid of Collin and his friends, but the deal ended up to bring humorous consequences to her. Characters *Teary Eyed Bryte (voiced by Grey DeLisle) *The Red Guy (voiced by Charlie Adler) *Eli (voiced by Billy West) Transcript *'Bryte:' For crying out loud, why is so difficult to get rid of Collin the Speedy Boy and his annoying friends? A mysterious voice is heard. *'Red Guy:' Maybe you didn't used the right methods. *'Bryte:' Who said that? The Red Guy comes out of the shadows. *'Red Guy:' Hello, it's me, the Devil, but you can call me the Red Guy. *'Bryte:' (confused) How could you help me? *'Red Guy:' Well, you could sign a pact with me. But it has consequences... *'Bryte:' (frustrated) I don't care for the consequences. Let me sign it. (w.i.p) A Tough Bone Plot Yosemite Sam found a new opponent to his schemes. Although laughing from his slowness, he's easily outsmarted by him. Characters *Yosemite Sam (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Droopy (voiced by Jeff Bergman) Transcript Yosemite Sam enters in a saloon. *'Yosemite Sam:' I want to know what idjot varmint isn't chicken enough to fight me! All the others hide. *'Droopy:' I am. *'Yosemite Sam:' You? (starts laughing) You're even slower than a snail, how would win against me? *'Droopy:' You'll see it, you bad man. Yosemite Sam then sits a table, but Droopy appears *'Yosemite Sam:' What the? How you came here? You were in the entrance! (w.i.p) Skirts Season Plot Characters Transcript The Ultimate Guide of How Not to Pick Up Girls Plot WB Kids shows to his viewers at home some tips about what not to do when you want to date with a special help. Characters *Johnny Bravo (voiced by Jeff Bennett) *Pepé Le Pew (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *The Announcer (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche) Transcript *'Announcer:' During the years, various shows had shown how to get well along with girls. However, some are not the best exemples. Now, WB Kids has (with an echo effect) the Ultimate Guide of How Not to Pick Girls. (w.i.p) Some Things Are Unexplainable Plot Snooper and Blabber, as WB Kids' only cat and mouse duo that doesn't hurt each other, with the exception of Goldie and Pip (from Doodle Toons), try to find a reason why cats and birds, mice and insects hate each other. Characters *Super Snooper (voiced by Rob Paulsen) *Blabber Mouse (also voiced by Rob Paulsen) *Sylvester Pussycat (non-speaking) *Tweety Bird (non-speaking) *Speedy Gonzales (non-speaking) *Tom Cat (non-speaking) *Jerry Mouse (non-speaking) *Pixie and Dixie (non-speaking) *Mr. Jinks (non-speaking) *Oggy (non-speaking) *Jack (non-speaking) *Dee Dee, Marky and Joey (non-speaking) *Goldie and Pip (cameo at the ending, voiced by Lara Jill Miller and Tara Strong, respectively) Transcript Various WB Kids cat characters are, as usual, chasing their preys. Meanwhile, Snooper and Blabber are watching it. *'Blabber:' Snoop, we've been solving mysteries for decades, but there's a mystery I wasn't able to understand. *'Snooper:' What is it, Blab? I'm curious too. *'Blabber:' Why do cats chase smaller animals? *'Snooper:' (confused) Uhmm... I don't know. It seems to be part of the felines' instincts. I personally don't like it, because it's humiliating. *'Blabber:' You're right. But why you're different from them? After all, you're a cat too. (w.i.p.) Traffic Flirting Plot While waiting for the green light, Penelope Pitstop has the bad luck of some characters trying to flirt with her. At the end, it is revelated the Cookroaches were putted a red light for 12 hours to cause trouble in cars. Characters *Penelope Pitstop (voiced by Kath Soucie) *Yakko Warner (voiced by Rob Paulsen) *Wakko Warner (non-speaking) *Dot Warner (non-speaking) *McWolf (voiced by Frank Welker) *Sam Pussycat (voiced by Corey Burton) *Johnny Bravo (voiced by Jeff Bennett) *Dee Dee, Marky and Joey (non-speaking cameo at the end) Transcript Penelope Pitstop is stuck on the traffic waiting for the green light to advance. *'Penelope:' (frustrated) My goodness, why it takes so long to the light going green? Then, Johnny Bravo's car comes in amd he approaches her. (w.i.p) The Meeting with the Fingers Who Runs Faster? Plot The Road Runner, Speedy, Taz, Collin, Sonic, Freakazoid, the Flash and the Powerpuff Girls run against each other to see who is the faster (remake of the Cartoon Network Latin America bumper Flash vs. Speedy vs. the Road Runner). Characters *The Road Runner (vocal effects by Frank Welker) *Speedy Gonzales (non-speaking) *The Tasmanian Devil (voiced by Jim Cummings) *Collin the Speedy Boy (non-speaking) *Sonic the Hedgehog (non-speaking) *Dexter Douglas/Freakazoid (non-speaking) *Barry Allen/The Flash (voiced by James Arnold Taylor) *Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup (non-speaking) Transcript The Flash is leaving a coffee shop, while the Road Runner is leaving the Bird Seed Store. Both look to each other with certain disdain and both start running across the street until they get their ultra-speed. They surpass Speedy Gonzales, who came out from his mouse hole, making him to also join the race. (w.i.p) Trivia *There's no dialogue in this bumper, only vocal effects. ''The Speed of Light'' Theme Song Plot Collin and his friends launched a theme song for their team at the tune of the Animaniacs theme song and the Warners are pleased to help them. Characters *Yakko Warner (voiced by Rob Paulsen) *Wakko Warner (voiced by Jess Harnell) *Dot Warner (voiced by Tress MacNeille) *Collin the Speedy Boy (non-speaking) *Tommy the Opossum (non-speaking) *Flappy McFinger (non-speaking) *Cooper Elledge (non-speaking) *Teary Eyed Bryte (non-speaking) *Eli (non-speaking) *Fang Suckle (non-speaking) *The Elefish King (non-speaking) Transcript The Animaniacs theme song plays. *'Yakko, Wakko and Dot:' It's time for The Speed of Light, with Collin and his friends, never-ending adventures while they save FingerTown, they're The Speed of Light. (w.i.p) ''Hare Play'' Plot Some of WB Kids' most famous rabbit characters decide to play a card game just for fun, but two well-known rabbit bandits prefer to play unfairly (slighty based on the Atomic Betty skit Fool House). Characters *Bugs Bunny (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Daffy Duck (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Lola Bunny (voiced by Kath Soucie) *Bunny and Claude (voiced by Kath Soucie and Maurice LaMarche, respectively) *Buster Bunny (voiced by Charlie Adler) *Babs Bunny (voiced by Tress MacNeille) *Bunnicula (voiced by Chris Kattan) *Bunnie Rabbot (voiced by Hynden Walch) *Cream the Rabbit (voiced by Tara Strong) *Cop #1 (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Cop #2 (also voiced by Charlie Adler) Transcript We open in the outside of a Las Vegas-styled hotel and casino. Inside, Bugs and Lola Bunny, gangster rabbits Bunny and Claude (all four from Looney Tunes), Buster and Babs Bunny (both from Tiny Toon Adventures), Bunnicula (from the homonymous series), Bunnie Rabbot and Cream the Rabbit (both from Sonic the Hedgehog) are sitting at a card table, glaring at each other. Cut to Daffy Duck (also from Looney Tunes), being the only non-rabbit character there, who is wearing a visor. *'Claude:' Shall we begin, gentlemen? *'Daffy:' I have a question (points at Cream). She's underaged, why is she here? *'Bugs:' Daffy, Buster and Babs are underaged too. Even Bunnie Rabbot is underaged. *'Daffy:' Oh, in this case, there's nothing to do... In such a situation, I hypothesize... Cuts to Bunny and Claude. *'Bunny:' Just deal, you stupid duck. Daffy takes out a deck of cards from his back and he quickly deals cards to all four of them. *'Bunny:' Is it legal to deal from behind? It seems... unsanitary. *'Lola:' Daffy is a certified croupier! *'Bunnicula:' *gibberish* (translation: And he makes a delicious carrot juice) Daffy takes a few cups and fils them with carrot juice, serving to all of them. *'Cream:' No ice, Mr. Daffy? *'Buster:' For me too. *'Babs:' I also want some ice. Daffy takes some blocks of ice. *'Daffy:' Here you have! Bunny refuses, throwing the cubes to Claude's face. They start up the game. Bugs looks at his cards and drinks his juice. *'Claude:' (whispering) Darling... (he sneakily hands off a card to Bunny) *'Bunnie Rabbot:' (seeing it) Oh mah stars, they're cheating! The gangster rabbit duo pull out a gun and aim it, scaring all the others. *'Bunny and Claude:' Let's play annihilate the good guys instead! *'Buster and Babs:' (with Buster going into Babs' arms) Sufferin' succotash! *'Lola:' Another good night having a bad ending. The others hide, while Daffy hovers up to the bandit rabbits. *'Daffy:' You two are out of game for cheating! Now scram! Daffy starts firing cards, while Bunny and Claude run, only to be stopped by two police officers. *'Cop #1:' Not so fast! You're under arrest for cheating. *'Bunny and Claude:' What?! (they are handchuffed and caried away) You screwball duck! *'Daffy:' I'm not a screwball, I'm just Daffy! Woo-hoo, woo-hoo, woo-hoo! *'Cop #2:' That's the Daffy we know. The cops go away, while the others restart the game. *'Bunnie Rabbot:' Does anyone have any threes? *'Bugs:' No. (munches a carrot) Go fish. Zoom out to the casino's exterior, having the WB Kids logo as a neon sign. ''Annoying Collin'' Plot Baylee annoys Collin during his job at Bunnicula's Night Smoothie place, but soon discovers she gets a lot of consequences because of Ricky Mouse. Characters *Collin (voiced by Jason Griffith) *Baylee (voiced by Colleen Villard) *Bunnicula (voiced by Chris Kattan) *Ricky Mouse (voiced by Tom Kenny) Transcript Trivia *Ricky torments Baylee in Bugs Bunny-esque tricks. **Curiously, Ricky has the help of Jerry Mouse and the Cookroaches in two respective times. ''Vinicius' Great Grape Fall'' =Plot = Vinicius falls while stomping on grapes on the grape-stomping contest (parody of the Grape Lady viral video). =Characters = * Vinicius (voiced by Jeremy Shada) * Pearl (voiced by Deedee Magno-Hall) * Yakko Warner (voiced by Rob Paulsen) * Buster Bunny (voiced by Charlie Adler) * Colin the Speedy Boy (voiced by Jason Griffith) * Eric McEdderson (voiced by Seth Green) * Juniper Lee (voiced by Lara Jill Miller) * Peridot (voiced by Shelby Rabara) * Dot Warner (as the announcer, voiced by Tress MacNeille) Transcript *'Buster:' We now take you to the live footage of the grape stomping contest Camera cuts to the contest with Eric, Colin, Vinicius, Juniper and Peridot joining the contest *'Pearl:' Thank you, Buster. The grape stomping contest, where the winner will recieve a picture with the president! *'Dot:' Hi everybody! Welcome to WB Kids Grape Stomping Contest. Remember, the guy who doesn't stomp all the grapes loses. 3, 2, 1, Go! *'Vinicius:' Deal everybody? *'Everybody:' Deal. Then, everyone stomped on the grapes, then suddenly, Vinicius fell to the ground, everyone stopped and look in shock. *'Vinicius': Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! My-AAAAAAAAGH! I can't breathe! Ugh! Ugh Ugh! I can't breathe! Owie-owie-owie-owie-owie! The camera cuts back to the newsroom. *'Yakko:' Good gracious me, I hope he's alright. *'Buster:' We'll have to send someone there to make sure that he is, we'll be right back. Then, we see the WB Kids logo on the news logo. ''The Last Energetic Bar'' Plot Lola, Daphne and Nancy go in a crazy chase in the supermarket in order to get the last energetic bar available, but they'll end up to lost to Dot (semi-parody of The Last Butterfinger commercial). Characters *Lola Bunny (voiced by Kath Soucie) *Daphne Blake (voiced by Grey DeLisle) *Nancy Samano (voiced by Kathryn Cressida) *Dot Warner (cameo in the ending, voiced by Tress MacNeille) *Supermarket announcer (unseen, voiced by Laura Bailey) Transcript ''Never Call Nancy a Dumb Girl'' Plot The Red Guy calls Nancy a dumb girl, but soon discovers he gets a lot of consequences. Characters *Nancy Samano (voiced by Kathryn Cressida) *The Red Guy (voiced by Charlie Adler) Transcript The Red Guy is seen walking to get ice cream, till he bumps to Nancy, who is also waiting for ice cream. *'Red Guy:' Move, dumb girl! I want ice cream! Suddenly, Nancy hears this and slowly turns around. *'Nancy:' Uh, what did you call me? *'Red Guy:' A "dumb girl", Duh! (w.i.p) ''Trapped in the Elevator'' Plot Babs, Jasmine, Lapis and Claire end up unfortunely trapped in an elevator after an energy failure. Characters *Babs Bunny (voiced by Tress MacNeille) *Jasmine Todd (voiced by Grey DeLisle) *Lapis Lazuli (voiced by Jennifer Paz) *Claire the Ghost (also voiced by Grey DeLisle) Transcript Jasmine, Lapis and Claire are on an elevator, with the doors almost closing. Babs comes in. *'Babs:' (running) Wait for me! She reaches the elevator just in time and sighs. Then, some turbulence is heard and the lights go out. *'Jasmine:' Geez, don't tell me that the elevator broke down. (w.i.p.) ''Conquerors in the Photo Booth'' Plot Characters *Kaput (voiced by Jess Harnell) *Zosky (voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch) *Collin the Speedy Boy (voiced by Jason Griffith) *Steven Universe (voiced by Zach Callison) *George Doggie (non-speaking) *Linda Doggie (non-speaking) Transcript Category:WB Kids Category:Commercials Category:Advertising Category:Bumpers